Awakening
by Dana1
Summary: What if what you knew wasn't true?


Awakening   
By Dana  
  
  
Disclamer: Stephen J. Cannel owns the A-Team. I claim everyone else.   
  
Time frame: It's a surprise.   
  
Summary: What if what you knew wasn't true?   
  
  
Face watched as Frankie fell. This last mission had not gone well at all. This was supposed to be the last mission before they got their pardons. So of course it was a dangerous one.   
  
Now they were all dropping like flies. First it was BA. No one would have expected he would have been cut down. They never saw the sniper in the tree that shot BA. Hannibal had turned to the others and told them to keep an eye out. The sniper jumped out of the tree and started to attack Face.   
  
During this melee another sniper jumped out and was about to shoot Hannibal but Murdock jumped in the way. Face was pushed towards a tree by his attacker and heard another gun shot. He turned around and saw that it was Frankie.   
  
Now it was just he and Hannibal. What was going on? Why couldn't they see the snipers? Hannibal watched as the known snipers disappeared. "You okay?" He asked.   
  
"Yeah. What about the others?" He asked looking around.   
  
"They are gone. We need to find who did this." Hannibal said helping the younger man to his feet. Hannibal dropped his arm and stared at Face before he collapsed too.   
  
There was a loud noise and Face felt like he was falling. 'Oh no I've been shot too.' He could hear voices above him. "Hey Face! Come on open your eyes! Murdock get the doctor! I think he's   
  
finally coming out of it."   
  
Face opened his eyes and saw Hannibal and BA staring down at him.   
  
"Welcome back Faceman." BA greeted.   
  
He just looked at BA confused.   
  
"Aloha Lieutenant." Another voice greeted him. "Glad to see you awake. I'm Dr. Wu."   
  
"Wha..." Face asked in confusion.   
  
"You were shot almost seven months ago and have been in a coma till now. It wasn't that you were in death danger it was more like you wouldn't wake up for some reason." The doctor answered   
  
'Did we all survive?' He wondered. 'I thought Hannibal said everyone else was dead.'   
  
Murdock came into the room and ran over and gave his best friend a hug. "I'm so glad your finally awake. BA's been trying to hurt Billy." He pouted.   
  
"Tia and Fulbright have been here a couple of times. We'll call them later to tell them you're awake.   
  
Face just stared at him in confusion. "Fulbright? Isn't he dead?"   
  
"Dead? Face you saved his life! Don't you remember?" Hannibal asked. Face shook his head. "We were in Vietnam and we heard a gun being shot. You jumped in front of Fulbright. We were all able to get into the helicopter and flew you to Hawaii."   
  
"The ugly mud sucker even stayed conscious the whole time." Murdock said with a grin.   
  
"Someone had to make sure everything went right." BA said with a growl.   
  
"But what about Frankie?" Face asked. He wasn't sure about this.   
  
"Who's Frankie, Face?" Hannibal asked looking at him with concern.   
  
"You know Frankie Santana. He joined the team after we were sent to save a plane from terrorists."   
  
"Face no one has joined the team since you were shot. First thing Fulbright did when we got to Hawaii was getting the paper work done so we could have our pardons. Father Magill excepted it for you."   
  
"But I remember Frankie, and Stockwell. We went on a final mission where you all were killed." Face could feel the tears start to prick in his eyes.   
  
"Ah Facey we're still alive. We've never even met this Stockwell or Frankie. Everything's okay." Murdock turned and looked at the doctor his eyes asking for answers.   
  
"I think there are a few cases of people being in a coma a long time having a dream of their life continuing on." Dr. Wu said. "That might be the case for Lieutenant Peck."   
  
Face didn't know what to say.   
  
  
A couple days later Face sat on the beach looking at the ocean. Hawaii was as beautiful as it was the last time he was here. While in the hospital, they explained to him that the coma was most likely from hitting his head on the way down but they weren't quite sure.   
  
The others decided to leave him alone, and were in the house they rented making a welcome home dinner. There were so many questions going through his head. Was A.J. Bancroft his father? Or was that just part of the dream. He knew they were right when he looked at his stomach and didn't see the scar from being shot in the stomach.   
  
He wasn't sure if he could adjust to all of this. Being told what you knew wasn't true was hard to live with. He would definitely not miss Stockwell but Frankie might be another story. The guy had become a friend. No wait, that was just another figment of his imagination. He felt for the second time since he'd come out of the coma tears in his eyes.   
  
"Hey Muchacho." Murdock greeted from behind him. "How are you doing out here?"   
  
"Okay. Just thinking. This is so hard to accept. All of that was a dream? I was just thinking about some things like AJ Bancroft." Face said.   
  
"Who's AJ Bancroft?"   
  
"I thought he was my father. But now I'm not so sure. I mean I learned it during my coma. Murdock you and I had a fight about you not telling me till he was dead."   
  
"We fought about that? Oh come on Muchacho! I would have told you something like that."   
  
"Maybe you would have. I don't know. Then there was the time I was shot in a restaurant. I had to look just to make sure ya know? It was so real! I felt like I was really living it. Now I have to adjust to life with a pardon. Something I wanted even when I was in the coma."   
  
"You know we'll help you Face if you just ask. We've been coming to the hospital every day hoping you'd wake up. But you wouldn't. It was really tearing Hannibal up. He blamed himself. Even I stopped teasing BA for awhile. It just didn't seem right anymore."   
  
"I'm sorry I didn't wake up. I would of if I could."   
  
"Ah Face it wasn't your fault. None of us would blame you. You saved someone's life." Murdock paused as he dug through his wallet "I was declared sane a couple of months ago. See?" He said holding up a card.   
  
Upon closer examination, Face noticed that it didn't have a backwards in crayon on it. Was he really surprised?   
"Murdock I think I want to be alone for awhile."   
  
"No problem Face. Dinner will be ready soon though." Murdock said and left.   
  
Face watched the ocean crashing awhile longer before slipping back into the house. He stood back watching as   
everyone moved around the kitchen. Nothing seemed to have changed. Murdock and BA were arguing while Hannibal tried to keep peace between the two. He saw Tia and General Fulbright trying to put the food in dishes. Maybe he could accept this but it would take awhile.   
The End  
  
index.htmlindex.html  
  



End file.
